Episode 5: "General Grievous's Big Secret"
' |name = |next =Episode 6: "Godzilla and the Search for the Holy Grail" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 5: "General Grievous's Big Secret" is the fifth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the sixth episode of that series. This episode explores a dark secret of the character General Grievous. The episode was posted on May 17th, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on June 5th, 2013. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 9th, 2019. Plot summary Godzilla introduces the episode stating that the episode is actually about the Evil Gang of Evil. The episode then cuts to General Grievous, distraught over his failure to contain Cthulhu to use against Godzilla and his friends. In order to get over his troubles, he decides to watch "the show he watches whenever he feels down". It is revealed that this TV show is My Litte Pony: Friendship is Magic, as he sings along to the main theme. A few seconds in to MLP, Mesogog appears suddenly due to "shitty writing" and is shock to discover the General's dark secret. Grievous freaks out and flips the channel to a clip of the Humping Robot from Robot Chicken engaging in a hump-fest with a jukebox, to which Grievous claims he was "watching robot porn". Mesogog calls him out on his lie and Grievous tells him to tell absolutely no one about his dark secret. Mesogog agrees to, emphasizing it with a "wink wink", and the General returns to his show. Meanwhile, Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla are watching Joe play Silent Hill 2 on a PlayStation 2, to which the monsters question the appearance of Pyramid Head. Organa shows up and tells Joe that Rodan wants the humans to test out a new energy drink. Joe obliges and leaves, pausing his game. Mesogog decides to break his promise to the General and goes about the base of the EGOE to tell the other members of General Grievous's secret, to which he tells them that Grievous is a brony. He reaches Lord Zedd, who is too busy watching SpongeBob Squarepants, even after telling the big red buffoon that the General was a brony. To add fuel to the fire, he creates a lie to Lord Zedd that Ass Grabbem doesn't like SpongeBob, which prompts Lord Zedd to look for him in anger. He finds the pervert and brutally batters him with a sponge he named "SpingeBill SquiggleShorts". The two humans meet up with Rodan, who wants them to taste a sample of Whoop-Ass Orange Blast, his energy drink. The humans take a sip, but spit the drink out in disgust, prompting Rodan to try again later. Back in the house, Grandpa Gojira tells Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla, as well as the rest of the gang, that his builds a robot, while initiating a "flashback sequence". In the flashback, Baby Godzilla asks an organic Grandpa Gojira if he wants to play with him, to which the old man responds that he will build a robot. Gojira scoffs at the idea, claiming that his dad cannot remember what he had for breakfast that morning. Back in the present, the old cyborg reveals the robot, which started suffering a glitch when it started giving facts about GameStop, prompting Grandpa Gojira to repair him within seconds. After this, the robot introduces itself as "EDI', and its first request was for its face to be touched. In shock by what his own father mastered, Gojira still calls him out on his forgetfulness, claiming that the old man cannot recite the alphabet backwards. Grandpa Gojira does so in a futile attempt, thus proving Gojira's point. General Grievous talks to Goldar, only to find out that Mesogog broke his promise. Brushing it off, the General decides to call an emergenct meeting to watch My Little Pony, much to Goldar's, and later the rest of the gang's, dismay. In the middle of one episode, the entire gang decides to boot out of the room, only with Lord Zedd, who had fallen asleep, left behind. The General looks to see if everyone was enjoying it, only to find that the entire gang was gone. Despite this, he continues to watch it. Errors *There is a cropping error when Lord Zedd is watching SpongeBob. *At the end of the episode, before the end card, there is a cropping error. Trivia *This episode was meant to pay homage to My Little Pony and its fans, namely the male community known as "bronies". *This is the last episode of the original series that the humans appeared in. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes